Predestinación
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Karamatsu nació siendo un Omega, siempre fue menospreciado por su naturaleza, hasta que conoció a su pareja predestinada. Un niño de ojos color violeta que algún día se convertiría en el jefe de la mafia. AU- Omegaverse [DonIchi X KaraMafia]
1. Chapter 1

**Predestinación.**

 **Resumen:** Karamatsu nació siendo un Omega, siempre fue menospreciado por su naturaleza, hasta que conoció a su pareja predestinada. Un niño de ojos color violeta que algún día se convertiría en el jefe de la mafia.

AU- Omegaverse [DonIchi X KaraMafia]

 **Advertencias:** — Shota (? Ichimatsu es mucho menor que Karamatsu.

—Ichi tardara en crecer, por lo tanto, tardara en ser el Don Ichi que todos amamos.

—Cosas raras.

* * *

 **I.-Omega.**

Cuando los doctores le habían informado a tu madre que estaba en espera ella fue realmente feliz, había pasado muchos años intentando tener un hijo del hombre que amaba y recibir la noticia de que por fin tendría un bebé la llenaba de regocijo.

Según ella contaba cuando le informo a tu padre que estaba embarazada el jefe de la segunda familia más poderosa se puso tan alegre que casi no lo reconoció, era extraño que tu padre quien siempre mantenía una mueca estoica mostrara emoción alguna por algo, pero deseaba tanto tener un sucesor que aquella noticia lo lleno de júbilo.

Ibas a ser un Alfa saludable.

Estabas destinado a ser el sucesor de la familia.

Sin embargo, cuando naciste los doctores informaron que no solo tenías un cuerpo muy frágil, sino que además eras un Omega.

Fue decepcionante para tu padre.

Aunque tu madre aseguraba que tu padre sí te amaba sabias que no era así, él al saberte Omega renuncio a darte su apellido y fuiste nombrado "Diolaiuti", que se trataba de un apellido común entre los huérfanos y significaba "hijo de nadie".

No fue una sorpresa para nadie que cuando tu madre murió, tu padre te mando a un internado especial para los de "tu clase". Era una vergüenza para él tener un hijo Omega, fue lo peor que pudo pasarle.

En ese internado aprendiste, que no era solo tu padre el que despreciaba a los Omegas. Había muchos compañeros que fueron violentados de manera física y psicológica solo por nacer siendo Omegas. Tuviste que aprender por las malas que solo por tu naturaleza tenías que doblegarte ante los Alfas y que cuando encontraras a tu compañero destinado (sí es que o encontrabas) no tendrías voluntad propia, habías nacido para ser nada más que un objeto que podía pertenecerle aun Alfa y que no podría tener voluntad propia.

Sentías que te esperaba una vida dura.

* * *

En tu cumpleaños número 10 tu padre te saco del internado y te llevo a casa. Era la primera vez en muchos años que te trataba bien. Te compro ropa elegante y mando a que arreglaran tu apariencia, casi era imposible para ti reconocerte cuando lograste verte en el espejo ese día.

Estabas tan feliz de que tu padre por fin te dejara estar cerca de él, querías ser feliz, que todo lo malo que te había pasado en ese internado se borrara de tu memoria y empezar de nuevo una vida junto a tu padre.

Entonces un día alguien llego a casa.

Su presencia era imponente, su olor parecía recalcar a gritos que se trataba de un Alfa. Sus ojos fríos te miraron con tal intensidad, que te parecía que podía ver atraves de ti. Nunca habías sentido tanta intimidación, ni siquiera por los Alfas que a veces se colaban dentro del internado.

Tu padre te puso delante del hombre antes de hablar de manera respetuosa, era la primera vez que veías a tu padre tan asustado de alguien.

—Señor Dante, este es mi hijo su nombre es Kara. Por favor acéptelo como muestra de nuestra alianza.

—¿Qué? -miraste a tu padre incrédulo, no podías creer que te estaba entregando a un desconocido. ¿Había sido por eso que te saco de aquel internado?

De pronto las esperanzas de poder vivir con tu padre como una familia normal se hicieron añicos.

El Alfa te miro detenidamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Lo aceptare.

Mientras preparaban tus cosas para ir a la casa del Alfa le suplicaste a tu padre para que recapacitara su decisión.

—¡Padre, n-no puede hacer eso!

—Eres un Diolaiuti, al menos por una vez deja de ser una vergüenza para la familia y recupera un poco del prestigio que le quitaste a nacer siendo un… -hizo una mueca, como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido. —Un maldito Omega. Sirve para algo y conviértete en el mejor sirviente que pueda tener el gran jefe.

Sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho y conteniendo las lágrimas ese día partiste a la casa del gran jefe.

* * *

 **[]-[]**

Ese hombre era de hecho bastante amable, contrastando con su apariencia y su presencia peligrosa el gran jefe te había demostrado que en el fondo era una buena persona.

Él te recibió en su casa, te dio las posibilidades de estudiar en una de las mejores escuelas y junto con su hermosa esposa te hicieron sentir como si tuvieras una familia. Nunca creíste que alguna vez podrías sentir la calidez de un hogar, a veces te parecía que estabas soñando.

Yuki, la esposa del jefe se trataba de una mujer japonesa que era una Omega también, ella fue un gran apoyo para ti cuando tu primer celo llego.

Doloroso y fuerte, el celo te mantuvo encerrado por casi cinco días, jadeante y necesitado de un Alfa que te reclamara como suyo, tu interior temblaba y pedía por ser reclamado por un Alfa, incluso si lo hacían por la fuerza estaría bien para ti en ese momento.

Por suerte el gran jefe logro protegerte de otros Alfas que lograron sentir el olor de tus feromonas de Omega y pasaste tu primer celo solo. Después de eso los supresores empezaron a ser parte de tu vida diaria.

 **[]-[]-[]**

Cuando estabas por cumplir los 14 los señores te dieron la noticia de que tendrían un bebé. Los felicitaste por ello y les deseaste que él bebé naciera siendo un saludable Alfa.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera un alfa? -preguntó la señora Yuki un día mientras ayudabas a cuidar sus plantas. Ella estaba sentada en el kiosco y te observaba desde allí, ya que su embarazo era riesgoso te ocupabas de hacer la mayoría de las cosas por ella. (aunque ella no te lo había ordenado)

—Sí, sería mejor que lo fuera. ¿no? Los Omegas siempre tienen muchos problemas, sería mejor si fuese un Alfa, de esa manera él podría tomar cargo de la familia cuando llegara el momento.

—Bueno, tu eres un Omega y yo también, sé a lo que te refieres. Pero, yo y mi esposo vamos a querer a este bebé sin importar lo que sea. Es nuestro hijo después de todo.

—Supongo que es cierto… -no pudiste evitar sentirte un poco triste, sí tan solo tu padre hubiera sido así contigo.

—Karamatsu, ven aquí. -la mujer te llamo moviendo ligeramente la mano. Dejaste lo que estabas haciendo para caminar hasta ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se siente mal? -preguntaste preocupado, te habías puesto en cuclillas frente a ella para verla a los ojos. La mujer te entrego una sonrisa antes de envolverte en un abrazo, te atrajo contra ella teniendo cuidado en su abultado vientre.

—Dolor, dolor vete lejos~ -susurro acariciando tu cabello.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Kara, eres un buen niño. Sí pudiera alejar todo tu dolor lo haría… Si pudieras encontrar a alguien que te amara como eres, seguramente dejarías de despreciarte tanto. ¿No crees?

—…

Esa pequeña intranquilidad que habías sentido antes al recordar a tu padre se detuvo de golpe, era como si solo con abrazarte todos tus problemas desaparecieran. Te hacía sentir una tranquilidad que nunca antes habías experimentado, su calidez llenaba tu pecho, alejando el dolor.

Después de eso cada vez que estabas cerca de la señora Yuki te sentías tranquilo, ella afirmaba además que los malestares matutinos desaparecían cuando estabas cerca.

Te preguntabas porque pasaba eso.

 **[]-[]-[]-[][]**

—¡El hijo del jefe ya nació! -la noticia se dispersó rápidamente, pronto todos sabían que el heredero era un saludable niño, pero lo que nadie comentaba era que se trataba de un Omega.

Aun así, como lo habían dicho ya, los jefes fueron muy felices de que su bebé naciera sano. No les importaba que fuera un Omega, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sería el sucesor de la familia.

Cuando la señora Yuki regresó del hospital fuiste el primero en ir a visitarla, te alegraba que ella se encontrara con bien ya que ella era muy importante para ti, sin embargo, no pudiste evitar notar que ya no sentías esa calidez al estar cerca de ella.

¿Acaso era tu imaginación?

El jefe apareció unos minutos después cargando al pequeño en sus brazos, de manera irremediable tus ojos terminaron sobre el pequeño bulto en los brazos del Alfa.

—Karamatsu, por favor conoce a Ichi. -el hombre se acercó para poner al bebé en tus brazos, con nerviosismo lo tomaste con cuidado.

—Hola~ -saludaste al pequeño, en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y las cobijas cubrían parte de su pequeño rostro, tuviste que retirarlas para poder verlo mejor.

Entonces el pequeño Ichi abrió los ojos, tu mirada y su mirada parecieron conectarse por un segundo.

Acto seguido, devolviste el pequeño a brazos de su padre y saliste a toda prisa alejándote del lugar.

Sentías algo extraño en tu cuerpo, era como un estremecimiento que te recorría completamente. Podías sentir tu piel caliente, tanto que parecía que ibas a derretirte. Tus glúteos se habían empapados y en el frente de tus pantalones una erección pedía ser atendida.

Era un celo repentino.

Te sentías enfermo, eras un asqueroso pervertido que había reaccionado ante un pequeño. Ni siquiera sabias porque había pasado eso, era como si estuvieras reaccionando a un Alfa. Pero no había manera de que eso fuera posible ya que Ichi era un Omega.

—Jefe, tengo un favor que pedirle. -te presentaste frente al jefe de la familia cuando tu celo había terminado. Ninguno parecía sospechar porque razón habías entrado en celo de manera tan repentina.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podria…asignarme un trabajo lejos de aquí? -pediste, su mirada de confusión te puso nervioso. Sin embargo, el jefe no pregunto nada y sin más te asigno a viajar hasta Japón, para servir a los Matsuno sus socios.

Después de la despedida partiste hacia Japón, sin saber que esa sería la última vez que verías a los jefes.

* * *

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

* * *

 **[8 años después]**

—Mientras más pronto me lo digas más pronto terminara esto. ¿Lo entiendes? -tirando del cabello del sujeto lo obligaste a verte a la cara. El hombre tembló notoriamente. Estaba atado en una silla y lo habían estado torturando por días para obtener información sobre un enemigo que había estado dando problemas.

Pero el hombre no decía nada. Estabas empezando a desesperarte, este olisqueo hacia tu dirección arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

—¡Maldito Omega! -grito el hombre y con todas tus fuerzas le diste un puñetazo que le rompió la mandíbula.

—Tch… Maldición. -te alejaste antes de sacar un pastillero del bolsillo de tu pantalón, tomaste una píldora. Tu olor a Omega había empezado a salir y era problemático, te recordaba a los desagradables encuentros que tuviste cuando eras pequeño e indefenso.

Aunque ahora ya de 23 años, nada quedaba de ese pequeño Omega que se sentía inseguro y necesitaba que lo protegieran. Ahora eras el jefe encargado de una parte del territorio de Akatsuka, habías aprendido a pelear y a manejar armas a la perfección, eras temido incluso por Alfas. Los supresores habían matado poco a poco tu celo y mantenían tu olor controlado, pero había momentos como el de recién que aun así descubrían tu verdadera naturaleza.

—Karamatsu, llegaron noticias desde Italia. -Todomatsu, uno de tus subordinados te informó mientras fumabas un cigarrillo para relajarte.

—¿Qué paso? -preguntaste, por la cara que estaba poniendo no podías esperar nada bueno.

—El jefe y su esposa… Murieron.

—¿Qué…?

El viaje hacia Italia fue largo y cansado. Aunque no pudiste asistir al funeral aun así llevaste flores hasta su tumba. Te sentías mal por la perdida, más aún porque no pudiste agradecerles de forma correcta todo lo que hicieron por ti.

Su abogado te informo más tarde ese día que los jefes te habían dejado a cargo de su hijo, en caso de que a ellos les pasara algo querían que te volvieras el jefe y cuidaras de su hijo hasta que este estuviera listo para tomar el control de la familia.

Quizás si cumplías con sus últimos deseos podrias de alguna forma pagarles todo.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

—¿Dónde está?

—En el patio.

—Entendido… -nervioso caminaste hasta el patio en busca del pequeño Don, te llevo unos minutos encontrarlo antes de llegar a el jardín que cuidaba su madre, el pequeño se encontraba allí de pie viendo el kiosco en el que solía descansar su madre.

—Ciao~ -le saludaste antes de acercarte más. El pequeño vestido de blanco giro la cabeza hacia tu dirección, su semblante de tristeza provocaba una punzada en tu pecho. Sus grandes ojos se pusieron en ti, eran de un enigmático color malva oscuro.

—¿Quién eres? -pregunto sin acercarse, te habías puesto de cuclillas para verlo a los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Karamatsu Diolaiuti. Yo cuidare de ti a partir de hoy. -el niño se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada clavada en ti. —Tu eres Don ¿verdad? Don es por ¿Donato? ¿Quieres que te llame así?

—Ichi… Me gusta más Ichi. -susurro. Camino unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a ti. —Eres un Omega ¿verdad?

—¡¿…?!

Sus ojos tenían un brillo casi hipnótico, había algo que lo rodeaba, como una especie de aura que decía a gritos "Alfa".

Tu cuerpo entero tembló y por primera vez en muchos años.

Sentiste que entrabas en celo.

No había manera. ¡Era imposible!

A menos que, aparte de ser un Alfa Ichi también fuera tu pareja predestinada.

¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

* * *

Tal vez esto siga algún día XD

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Predestinación.**

Hola.

¿Qué tal les va?

Espero que muy bien.

Muchas gracias por comentar: hitomi79, Tachi Girl1, AndreaRys , Gotti Calavera , 000000000000 , Alemelendez-chan, Qwerty the Queen

Gracias tambien a los que pusieron Fav y Follow.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **II.-El pequeño jefe.**

Mentirías sí dijeras que nunca te habías sentido tan terrible como en ese momento. Pero en efecto, te habías sentido peor antes.

Era quizás que te habías olvidado de la asquerosa sensación de tus piernas temblar y tu cuerpo calentándose por el deseo de ser tomado por un saludable Alfa que dejara su semilla dentro. Por ese ansioso y primitivo deseo de ser marcado por un Alfa como sí te trataras de una posesión, un objeto que solo estaba allí para lucir bien para alguien de mayor rango.

Y es que desde hace unos años que habías enterrado esa parte primitiva que te volvía un Omega, habías luchado hasta el cansancio para que tu sub-género no te doblegara de esa manera, para poder sobresalir en cosas en las que nadie creería que podías hacerlo, por el simple hecho de ser un Omega.

Pero allí estabas, encerado en esa habitación arrastrándote entre espasmos hacia el cajón de la medicina, buscando con desesperación los inhibidores, aquellos que te ayudaban a mantener calmada esa parte irracional dentro de ti, aquellos que contenían esos instintos enfermizos que no reconocías como tuyos.

—Ahh… -el solo roce de la tela era insoportable, tu cuerpo deseaba ser tocado, deseaba ser marcado, deseaba ser tomado por un Alfa, inclusive si era por la fuerza. Pero lo peor de todo era que la persona que había iniciado todo, el detonante de que ahora tu cuerpo temblara deseoso de ser poseído era solamente un niño, ¡Un Omega confirmado! Y peor aún, estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación en la que te habías confinado.

—¿Karamatsu? ¿Estás bien? -Su suave voz preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y aun cuando todo estaba sellado te parecía que podías captar un aroma dulzón, masculino, extraño y exquisito del otro lado de la puerta.

—P-por favor vete… -respondiste, sin poder evitar que tu voz saliera como un gemido alargado. Tus dedos fueron a cubrir tu boca, como si con eso fueras capaz de regresar esos lascivos sonidos al fondo de tu garganta.

Tu búsqueda de los inhibidores había terminado porque no podías moverte más, tus piernas parecían no querer responder y la erección en tus pantalones era dolorosa. El silencio del otro lado de la puerta te hizo creer unos segundos que el pequeño jefe se había ido, pero su olor seguía presente causando estragos en tu cuerpo.

—Karamatsu, abre. -su voz firme hizo eco en la habitación, tenía una manera autoritaria de hablar que a veces te hacia dudar de que fuera un niño. Parecía más un hombre pequeñito. No era nada lindo.

—D-de ninguna manera… ¡S-solo vete! -respondiste, no querías mostrarle esa miserable parte de ti a ese niño. No ahora que eras su tutor y tenías que mostrarte siempre como un adulto responsable y un buen ejemplo.

—Karamatsu, apri la porta. -Y de nuevo lo dijo en un tono tan autoritario que tu cuerpo tembló por completo, antes de darte cuenta te encontrabas gateando hacia la puerta. A penas el obstáculo que los separaba a ambos quedo abierto tus brazos atraparon el pequeño cuerpo de Ichi, tu cuerpo pedía más, su olor solo te volvía loco.

—Tócame. – pediste perdiendo la cordura.

El pequeño jefe te miro atento, sus dedos recorrieron suavemente tu rostro. Sus manos estaban frías, se sentían bien porque tu piel estaba ardiendo. Alcanzaste a soltar un suspiro antes de que sus labios se estamparan contra los tuyos.

Una, dos veces. Incluso un contacto tan superficial de sus labios se sentía tan placentero que apenas podías pensar. Un tirón a tus cabellos te hizo retroceder un poco cuando tu boca trato de hacer el beso más profundo.

Tus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo se encontraron con esos enigmáticos ojos color malva, viéndote a penas desde arriba. (ya que estabas de rodillas él era un poco más alto)

—Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama. -ordenó, apretó un poco más el agarre a tu cabello cuando tardaste en responder. Y no pudiste hacer nada más que ver embelesado como su mano libre deshacía el moño color violeta en su cuello.

Ichi parecía acalorado también.

Tus temblorosas manos atraparon el rostro de Ichi y aun cuando el tiraba con fuerza de tu cabello tus labios lo alcanzaron, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuviste un beso profundo, húmedo y caliente.

Aunque justo después recibiste una bofetada en el rostro.

—¡Dije que te quites la ropa y te acuestes en la cama! -parecía enojado, avergonzado y amenazante. Era adorable.

Tu cuerpo se derretía con las ordenes de ese pequeño. Pero ¿Cómo habías llegado a esto?

 **[Una semana antes]**

—Eres un Omega ¿verdad? -El pequeño Don había preguntado, aunque más que una pregunta era una total afirmación. Él se había dado cuenta de tu naturaleza solo con verte de cerca.

—L-lo soy, pero… Y-yo cuidare de ti a partir de ahora. -tuviste que retroceder, porque la cercanía de ese niño te hacía sentir ligeramente acalorado.

—¿De verdad lo harás? ¿Estas interesado en ser el próximo líder de la familia?

—¿Qué?

—Antes un hombre…dijo que se encargaría de la familia y que tal vez también de mí. ¿Quieres utilizarme para ser el líder?

—De ninguna manera, quiero que tú me utilices a mí. -de inmediato te diste cuenta que aquello había sonado muy extraño. —Lo que quiero decir es que, estaré a tus servicios hasta el día en el que muera. ¡Por favor déjame estar contigo hasta que te conviertas en el jefe!

—… -el pequeño mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos. Recorrió lentamente su mirada violeta por tu cuerpo antes de mostrarse pensativo. —Tienes una erección. -señalo tu entrepierna.

—¡¿Qué?! -llevaste las manos al frente de tu pantalón agachándote un poco en el proceso. Ichi tomo tu corbata con firmeza, jalando ligeramente hizo que te agacharas un poco más.

Sus ojos violetas enigmáticos te mostraban una mirada autoritaria.

—Estoy bajo tu cuidado, Karamatsu. -soltando tu corbata el siguió su camino perdiéndose dentro de la gran mansión.

Una vez que tomaste tus inhibidores y calmaste un poco el calor que todo tu cuerpo estaba sintiendo fuiste a buscarlo.

Era tan extraño que un niño que recién había quedado huérfano se mostrara tan calmado. Y aunque su mirada se veía cansada y triste su comportamiento no demostraba algún cambio (o eso dijeron las sirvientas).

Te encontraste incluso a la servidumbre criticando lo frio que el niño se estaba comportando, tachándolo de ser un insensible y un fenómeno sin sentimientos. Desde luego, esas personas fueron despedidas por no mantener sus bocas cerradas.

Ichi podía parecer frio e imperturbable, pero apenas llegaba la noche un suave sollozo inundaba la casa. Y un pequeño niño se abrazaba a si mismo lamentando la perdida de sus padres, casi sentiste que tu corazón se partía en pedazos cuando tras seguir el sonido de los sollozos lo encontraste en la esquina de la habitación de sus padres llorando desconsolado.

—Ichi… -sus hombros se pusieron rígidos cuando escuchó tu voz. Más aun cuando tus brazos lo atraparon en un abrazo.

Podía ser autoritario, podía ser frio, pero aún seguía siendo un niño. Un pequeño que necesitaba que cuidaran de él.

—Yo voy a protegerte… Así que puedes derrumbarte, porque yo te sostendré. -le susurraste al oído, su cuerpo emanaba un aroma dulce que te encantaba. Pero esta vez más que encenderte te ponía melancólico.

¿A qué se debía eso?

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Al día siguiente después de que Ichi lloro casi toda la noche, sus ojos se veían pequeños por lo hinchados que estaban. Pero parecía un poco menos tenso y eso era bueno.

Habían terminado durmiendo juntos ya que él se aferró con fuerza a tu ropa y el calor había regresado en alguna parte de la noche. Explicarle a un niño porque despertabas con una erección había sido incómodo.

Tenías que ir con un doctor para que te diera mejores inhibidores, o algo malo pasaría.

El consultorio del doctor de la familia les dio prioridad, te dio unas cuantas pastillas y algunas inyecciones de emergencia. (por si tu celo empezaba repentinamente) Ya que estaban allí y a escondidas del pequeño pediste que le hicieran una prueba sobre su género.

No estabas seguro de que fuera un Omega.

—Es un Omega. -dijo el enfermero.

—Si bueno, yo nunca he… lo detecte como un Alfa. Asi que quiero estar seguro. -omitiste la parte de que casi entras en celo por estar cerca de Ichi.

—Pues aquí nos encargamos de sus exámenes primarios y resulto ser un Omega. Ahora bien, si quiere ir a verificar a cualquier otra parte puede hacerlo, pero tenga en cuenta que solo con nosotros el resultado es confidencial y que ese niño ahora tiene muchos enemigos. ¿De verdad quiere ponerlo en riesgo solo porque un sucio Omega como usted se ha puesto caliente por un niño? -diste un largo suspiro antes de golpear a ese enfermero.

Gracias a dios al doctor no le parecía importar que fueras un Omega y acepto tu petición de hacer los exámenes.

Solo quedaba esperar.

 **[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]**

Días más tarde mientras ayudabas a Ichi a arreglar el jardín de su madre tu celo llegó repentinamente. Aun con los inhibidores no pudiste evitarlo.

El aroma que desprendía Ichi te intoxicaba.

Y aunque trataste de huir de él habías terminado atrapándolo.

Desnudo, sudando y ansioso ocultaste tu cuerpo debajo de las sabanas. Justo como Ichi había ordenado lo esperaste en la cama y cuando el regreso presuroso y se sentó sobre tu cuerpo no pudiste contener un gemido.

—Lo siento. -se disculpó antes de clavar la aguja en tu brazo.

El inhibidor de emergencia tardo poco en hacer efecto. Cuando la claridad regreso a tu cabeza y te encontraste en la cama, aferrándote al pequeño cuerpo del jefe te sentiste avergonzado y asqueado de ti mismo.

Sentías pena, solo querías que ese pequeño se alejara de ti antes de ensuciarlo. Sin embargo, aun cuando lo empujaste el volvió a atraparte abrazándote con fuerza.

—Puedes derrumbarte, porque yo te sostendré. -dijo con firmeza.

¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño hablara así?

Con ese niño cerca de ti estabas perdido.

* * *

Si les gusto comenten~

Saludos~


End file.
